Bloxyp9
My Soldier history. Hello I'm Major Bloxyp9 for X-101st Main Legion, so let us start with my history. I joined ROBLOX on August 9th, 2011 and was a big noob. I didn't know how to sword fight, gun fight, I basically was useless back then. Starting 2012 I thought maybe I should start being productive with my ROBLOX career, so I built one place which turned out crappy but I was actually proud for one thing! People actually visited and played my game, soon I got 100 visits and got the Homestead badge. Few months later I still felt like I was still was missing out on ROBLOX. I searched around the home website and next thing you know I find groups after groups. I started out with Rebel squad back then, but there was a horrible leader.The only way to get another training is if the group achieves a certain amount of members. But it's alright now, there are way more better leaders out there that must be doing even a better job than the guy that origanally owned it. At 2012 December 19th I believe I joined X-101st. I got way better at SF'ing but still very bad at RCL and such. I ranked up quickly in a matter of time and before you know it I was a Mid-Rank Officer. It took me a while to get to High-Ranking Officer but I was still loyal to my wonderful clan X-101st and was still proud I achieved my goal to get HRO. Now in 2013, Ieft the legion. I started getting negative thoughts in my head thinking "What's the point?" all of my questions began with "What's the point".. "What's the point in staying in such a corrupt clan?" "What's the point of being an HRO?" "What's the point, I got everything I wanted, now what!?".. All of my thoughts made me change my ways and turned me into a trouble maker. I started getting non-active and just left out of nowhere. The begining of December 2014, and I'm in RSF. A very disciplined and skilled clan. Everytime I see X-101st it made me feel disgusted. I didn't want any thoughts or feeling about such a clan. While in RSF for such a long time, I'm one step becoming a High rank. I felt that I had a better career in RSF than X-101st but I knew it wasn't true. Day after day I try my best to achieve High-Rank Officer, but no success. Next thing you know I get demoted all the way to private for being called "A inactive soldier". I got fustrated, I didn't know what I did wrong or why I was accused for such a thing. I have nothing else to do but have a regular day-to-day life on ROBLOX. I started checking X-101st, looking for anything new. Yes, I did find more members that joined the legion but started to make up my mind: Join the damn group or leave it, never look at it again. Of course you know what choice I made (I hope you know what choice I made) and yes, it was to join the beloved legion. I asked the following member elite6247 if I can get my promotion to Captain back but I had to earn it, I knew it was going to be a long journey.. A few months of training and raids I got up to Lieutenant. With the help of PurgedAtoms and francis147 for giving me advice and assisting me. Weeks after that, some reforms started happening. Apparently some reforms started happening and I kept my cool and hoped not to get demoted. I also had a good friend named ItsMeta. While reforms were in progress I suddenly hit jackpot. I got promoted to Major and boy I was jumping out of my chair. I guess that's what happens when you're disciplined and you work hard. I couldn't thank ItsMeta enough for choosing me for HRO. Well, that's pretty much the end of my story on how I was disciplined, and loyal like I am now. I could never leave my beloved legion how ways are going right now. Sure it may have some flaws, sure some members are disrespectful. But I hope to change those flaws and disrespectful members. To all you LR's and MR's. Not everything in this world is impossible, you just got to take a chance and try things out yourself, don't give up! Keep going, don't let little scratches take you down! You get your butt up and continue to strive for greatness!! That's all I have right now, thank you for having the time to read my history, and I hope you become like me comrade, except more disciplined, and more skilled. Heck, you may get ranked up quicker than me! Until we meet or until we meet again. ~Major Bloxyp9 ~P.S. HAIL THE LEGION!!